George's House Has Two Empty Wombs
" in Season 6 (ep.#2). |season = 6 |episode = 2 |overall = 104 |airdate = January 31, 2007 |code = 502 |imdb = tt944378 |guests = Dot-Marie Jones Stacy Keibler Geoffrey Wade |writer = Paul A. Kaplan & Mark Torgrove |director = Joe Regalbuto |previous = "George's Mom Faces Hard Tambien" (Season 6 premiere) |next = "George Nieces a New Media Room" }} George's House Has Two Empty Wombs was the second episode of Season Six of George Lopez; it was also the 104th overall series episode. Written by Paul A. Kaplan and Mark Torgove, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on January 31, 2007. Synopsis Angie continues to let George believe that she's pregnant after finding out that she's not, just to ease the pain of Carmen going away to college, while Vic introduces the family to his hot new girlfriend. Plot summary Angie maintains her story that she's pregnant to keep George from missing Carmen, even though she finds out the test was wrong. Vic introduces George and Angie to his 27-year-old fiance Lindsay Cafferty, who loves Vic only for his money, and uses him to get expensive items. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero, Angie's niece *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest starring *Dot-Marie Jones as The Inmate as )Dot Jones) *Stacy Kiebler as Lindsay Cafferty *Geoffrey Wade as Angie's Doctor Notes *From this episode onward, Aimee Garcia is featured in the opening credits. Quotes ---- :Female Inmate (to Benny talking on the prison pay phone): Give me the phone. :Benny: Don't you mess with me, huh! Because you know what? I stabbed a baby for crying in a movie theater, that's right! :Female Inmate: Yeah right, I heard you accidentally drove a getaway car like 30 years ago. :Benny: What are you in here for? :Female Inmate: For beating an old Mexican lady to death with a payphone! :Benny (scared): Your turn. (runs off) ---- :Vic (to Angie): I thought you said your pregnancy was a false alarm? :Angie: It was. But I saw how excited George was that I didn't have the heart to tell him. :Vic: So, what are you gonna do nine months from now? Wrap a basketball in a blanket and say, "Look, he's got your head?" ---- :Angie: If I can get pregnant right away, George will never know. :Vic: Well, at your age, it's not that easy. :Angie: Well I'm ovulating this weekend. I'm not letting him outta that bedroom 'til I'm knocked up. :Vic: Oh, to think I used to spoon-feed applesauce into that potty-mouth. ---- :George: Aw, man. Look at Angie. She's in the mood again. :Ernie: What's wrong? :George: Ever since she's been pregnant, her hormones have been going crazy. She's been trying to get me in bed all weekend. :Ernie (sarcastically): Anything else you're having problems with? Too much money? Your house too nice? How can I help you, George? (yells) HOW CAN I HELP YOU?! ---- :Angie (to George): I don't know what's wrong with you, but you've been avoiding me all day. Now get upstairs! We're doing this, Alice! ---- :George (after finding out Angie lied about being pregnant): Angie, how could you lie to me about something this serious? :Angie: The test was a false positive. But I saw how excited you were about having a baby and how depressed you were about Carmen going away, I figured I could get pregnant quickly and everything would be fine. But you wouldn't have sex with me! ---- Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title